Arrebato
by Elysean
Summary: Pedro es muy humano. Martín es algo mucho peor. — México/Argentina. Para Cydalima


• **Disclaimer.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (México/Argentina © rowein)

* * *

 **Arrebato.**

Martín es algo así como un enorme cajón de chucherías, de esos que sirven para perder y olvidar cosas que no tienen lugar en ninguna otra parte de la casa. Lo lindo de tener un cajón de esos es que, cuando lo abres, nunca sabes con qué te vas a encontrar.

No es que Pedro tenga más derecho que el resto de ver qué hay ahí dentro, sino que Martín no te deja más opción que prestar mucha, mucha atención. Porque el argentino, exhibicionista de primera hora y pomposo por derecho, te muestra con bombos y platillos únicamente lo que él quiere que veas. Pedro sabe que es una criatura celosa; lo único que no tiene muy claro es si siempre fue así o simplemente lo hace para mantener su imagen.

Sin embargo, sea cual fuere, al mexicano no le molesta. Sí lo haría que todo el mundo supiera sobre Martín todo aquello que él se ha esmerado en descubrir. Todo lo que, exagerando un poco, _vale madres_. Seguramente que todo tiene su propio significado, pero el hecho de que Martín saque la bolsita de té con la cuchara y la estruje con su propio hilo antes de dejarla al lado de la taza, para Pedro no significa más que eso. No así, por ejemplo, que el negro de sus pestañas no condiga con lo rubio de su cabello. Itzel y Martín han discutido, en repetidas ocasiones y en malos términos, respecto a eso. Pedro, en cambio, tiene sus propias razones para creer que, a su tiempo, ellos dos podrán sentarse a hablar largo y tendido sobre sus ancestros.

Son detalles, tonterías que a nadie preocupan, pero al norteño le bastaron para rellenar días, meses, tal vez años de mentirse como lo hacen los humanos. Todos han pecado de lo mismo, pero Martín tiene el curioso mal vicio de mezclar tierra y cuerpo. Una vez le confió entre copas que era algo que había aprendido a hacer con el tango: percibir el después, lo siguiente debajo de la piel. No era como abrir un cajón y elegir qué sacar, sino como correr una cortina y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

"El tango" le dijo, "te saca un montón de cosas".

Y una vez que descorriste la cortina, no es tan difícil volver a hacerlo. La primera vez que Martín decidió mostrárselo, Pedro no reaccionó bien: que unas manos que no fueran las suyas pudieran delinear su columna y tocar las pirámides de Teotihuacán, un peldaño a la vez, fue una sensación violenta e invasiva. Le espetó a voz en grito un rosario de improperios, lo llamó «gringo» y «buitre» y le ordenó que nunca más se atreviera a tocarlo _de esa manera_. Fue de las peores peleas que tuvieron.

Martín, fuera por respeto o bronca, cumplió la orden a rajatabla. Eso, descubrió Pedro después, no significa que dejara esa manía de sentir más de lo que le correspondía. Entre naciones, un "don" semejante podría tener consecuencias desastrosas, pero con los humanos es diferente. Una nación es producto de la gente que la conforma; por ende, comparten las mismas características, pero no así las mismas capacidades. Tanto un hombre como un país pueden elegir suicidarse, pero sólo uno volverá a levantarse; el amor —sea construcción, verdad o maldición— se siente en ambos frentes, pero los humanos son los únicos que pueden sentirlo para siempre. Una nación fue creada como mecanismo de control y si para controlar nace, controlar es lo que hará. Literalmente, a decir verdad.

 _Pero para qué_ , se recuerda Pedro, _el «para qué» es lo importante_. Al final, eso es algo de lo que cada uno se hace responsable. Pero con todo y todo, el mexicano no puede evitar el latigazo de cólera que le provoca ver a Martín con otro ser.

El argentino tenía al muchacho agarrado por el hombro y le susurraba algo al oído. Era una pose muy casual y la expresión del chico, difícil de ubicar. Apenas unos segundos después, asintió dulcemente con la cabeza antes de que Martín lo tomara de la nuca y le plantara un lánguido beso en la boca. Para Pedro era cosa de no creer que el chirrido que las patas de la silla provocaron contra el suelo cuando saltó de su asiento atrajera más miradas que la escena que se estaba desarrollando a veinte pasos de él. Para el caso, ninguno de los involucrados pareció darse por aludido: Martín le sonrió, palmeándole amistosamente el hombro y ambos se dieron vuelta; el chico encaró para la calle, Martín fue directo a la mesa donde lo esperaba Pedro.

—Calmate —lo saludó, con un tono de aviso—. Ahora te explico.

El Café Tortoni tenía aires de antigüedad, con su revestimiento en madera y una amalgama de colores cálidos. El café estaba rico y el ambiente era agradable, pero la volatilidad de su cuerpo no menguó hasta que Martín terminó de explicarle que el chico que acababa de salir había sido noticia un par de meses atrás: un grupito lo había molido a golpes, cerca de la parada del colectivo, una noche que volvía de bailar.

— _Tenés que morir por puto_ , le gritaban —Martín torció el gesto, enmarcando la línea de su mandíbula—. Qué se yo… me jode, viste.

Pedro no veía nada, salvo la palabra «puto» escrita en letra grande y blanca como la tiza entre sus caras. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado él esa misma frase? ¿Cuántas veces la habría dicho? No se le ocurría qué contestarle.

—¿Qué le dijiste entonces? —preguntó para acabar rápido con el tema.

—Nada —respondió, reclinándose sobre el asiento—. Repetí lo mismo que él ya había dicho en cámara. Que no se va a dejar pisotear y que va a darle para adelante… Que el amor no tiene bases ni condiciones.

Martín se detuvo en esas palabras, con la vista clavada en el café. Sonrió con espontaneidad y miró a Pedro directo a los ojos cuando exclamó: "¡Qué los parió, che!", como si hubiera descubierto algo maravilloso.

La mano derecha de Pedro sostuvo con fuerza la de Martín, como si estuvieran a punto de jugar a las pulseadas. Entonces, en un arrebato absolutamente impropio de él, la acercó a su boca y besó sus nudillos con la mirada fija en Martín. Ese acto generó una estática entre ellos; una corriente que los sobresaltó a ambos por diferentes razones.

—No mames… —susurró Pedro, con los ojos como platos. Le temblaba una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Martín todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido por el gesto que el mexicano había tenido como para seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué…? —formuló esa sola palabra, sin saber cómo seguir. Sus ojos iban rápidamente de su cara a sus manos, y viceversa.

—Creo… —le dio un ligero apretón, extasiado con el descubrimiento— que la cortina es una puerta.

Martín boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que el calor subiéndole por el cuello se hizo demasiado intenso. Carraspeó, corriendo la vista hacia otro lado y Pedro tuvo la delicadeza suficiente para soltarle la mano, pero no para disimular la risa. Miró para el lado opuesto, disfrutando aún de la sensación que el argentino le había transmitido.

—Si de algo sirve —le comentó con liviandad—, me pasa lo mismo contigo.

Pedro vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Martín se tapaba la boca con los dedos, la cara aún caprichosamente volteada hacia el costado. Que su rodilla chocara a propósito con la suya por ninguna otra razón más que cerrarle la boca, no hizo más que mejorar la situación.

* * *

— **referencias.**

 **1.** Teotihuacán, "la ciudad de los dioses". Fue una de las mayores ciudades prehispánicas de Mesoamérica. Los restos de la ciudad se encuentran al noreste del valle de México, aproximadamente a 45 kilómetros de distancia del centro de la Ciudad de México. Sus monumentos arqueológicos fueron declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad por Unesco en 1987.

 **2.** El Café Tortoni, ubicado en el 825 de la Avenida de Mayo, en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Su nombre casi sin dudas procede del que fuera a fines de s. XIX célebre Café Tortoni de París. Durante casi un siglo, el Café Tortoni porteño-argentino es el más representativo del espíritu tradicional de la dicha avenida de Mayo, y es ya una leyenda de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. En tal café funcionó la peña literaria de mayor predicamento de Buenos Aires, liderada por el pintor Benito Quinquela Martín.


End file.
